Aristocat Universe
List of Characters: Main Characters: *Duchess Caty - Mother cat of Marie, Toulouse and Berlioz and younger sister of Lulu Caty *Lulu Caty - Oldest sister of Duchess and Mother of Treasure *Princess Luna - Princess of the Moon Kingdom later Cat Kingdom *Prince Nyan - Prince of the Cat Kingdom *Mrs. Brisby - Brown Mouse from Thorn Valley later She size look alike Alvin by Neo-Queen Serenity *Thomas O'Malley *Prince Artemis *Gyopi *Princess Shampoo *Marie *Treasure - daughter of Lulu Caty *Princess Small Diana *Toulouse *Berlioz *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Alvin *Simon *Theodore *Emmy *Max *Rover Dangerfield *Kasumi Tendo *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Ord *Cassie *Zak and Wheezie *Rufus *Alvin Seville *Simon Seville *Theodore Seville *Brittany Miller *Jeanette Miller *Eleanor Miller *Luna's Jigglypuff *Luna's Eevee *Luna's Riolu *Nyan's Pichu *Marie's Clefairy *Lulu's Espeon *Lulu's Braixen *Treasure's Fennekin *Artemis' Chikorita *Diana's Shaymin *Toulouse's Chespin *Berlioz's Ditto *Jessie's Wobbuffet *Duchess' Delcatty *Duchess' Rhyhorn *Mrs. Brisby's Marowak *Mrs. Brisby's Wooper *Alvin's Raichu *Simon's Marill *Theodore's Teddiursa Supporting Characters: *Queen Mimi - The 1st Queen of Cat Kingdom *Queen Susu - The 2nd Queen of Cat Kingdom *Queen Hera - She is a Queen of the Moon Kingdom later The 3rd Queen of Cat Kingdom *Queen Serenity - Hera's owner *Neo-Queen Serenity - Queen Serenity's daughter *King Endymion *Tom *Jerry *Kimba *Bambi *Kitty *Bucky *Pauley *Thumper *Flower *Roquefort *Misty *Brock *James *Jessie *Ash's Charmander *Ash's Squirtle *Ash's Bulbasaur *Ash's Pidgetto *Ash's Charizard *Misty's Togepi *Misty's Psyduck *Misty's Staryu *Misty's Goldeen *Misty's Horsea *Brock's Onix *Brock's Geodude *Brock's Vulpix *Usagi Tsukino - Lulu Caty's owner *Ami Mizuno - Queen Mimi's owner *Minako Aino - Queen Susu's owner *Lulu's Clefable *Mimi's Lucario *Mimi's Pikachu *Susu's Nidoqueen *Susu's Nidoking *Susu's Vaporeon *Hera's Azumarill *Jessie's Arbok *James' Weezing *Momoko (Cat Form) *Yuri (Cat Form) *Hinagiku (Cat Form) *Rabbit *Panda *Rei's Flareon *Phobos and Deimos *Mimi's Chansey *Mimi's Wigglytuff *Nyan's Teddiursa *Aphrodite *Sakura Hanasaki / Celeste *Princess Peach *Nurse Joy *Mr. Ages *Auntie Shrew *Justin *Teresa *Martin *Cynthia *Timmy *Simba *Nala *Timon *Pumbaa *Zazu *Dan' I Baboon *Rafiki *David Seville *Ms. Miller *Dreamy *Dreamy's Hoppip *Jerry Jr. - Jerry's son *Makoto Kino - Gaston's formerly henchwomen later Belle's Assistant *Makoto's Jolteon *Ash's Totodile *Ash's Cyndaquil *Ash's Chikorita *Ash's Noctowl *Ash's Heracross *Misty's Poliwhirl *Petit *Petit's Snivy *Brock's Zubat *Brock's Pineco *James' Victreebel *Ash's Bayleef *Mamoru Chiba *Pumpkin *Pumpkin's Smoochum *Kodachi Kuno *Ash's Phanpy *Brock's Crobat *Misty's Politoed *Misty's Corsola *Tom Jr. - Tom's son and Duchess and Lulu's youngest brother *Spike *Tyke *May *Max *Misty's Gyarados *Ash's Treecko *Ash's Taillow *Ash's Corphish *May's Torchic *May's Beautifly *Brock's Forretress *Brock's Mudkip *Brock's Lotad *James' Cacnea *Jessie's Seviper *Jessie's Dustox *Officer Jenny *Daisy (Rover Dangerfield) *Sultan *Sultan's Zigzagoon *Chibiusa Tsukino *Ash's Grovyle *Ash's Swellow *Ash's Torkoal *Misty's Combusken *Misty's Skitty *Misty's Bulbasaur *Brock's Lombre *Luna-P *Kyogre *Haruka Tenoh *Haruka's Tyranitar *Michiru Kaioh *Michiru's Poliwrath *May's Squirtle *Groudon *Momo *Anko *Anko's kittens *Kosuke *Yamada Heroes in film series: Emmy and Max Meet Shrek *Shrek *Donkey *Fiona *Pinocchio *Gingy *3 Little Pigs *Big Bad Wolf *Magic Mirror *Three Blind Mice Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid *Ariel *Flounder *Sebastian *King Triton *Eric *Scuttle *Carlotta *Grimsby *Chef Louis *Max the Sheepdog *Andrina *Arista *Adela *Alana *Aquata *Attina *Harold the Seahorse Duchess' Adventures of An American Tail *Fievel Mousekewitz *Tanya Mousekewitz *Papa Mousekewitz *Mama Mousekewitz *Tony Toponi *Tiger Duchess' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *Belle *Beast (Prince Adam) *Lumière *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip *Maurice *Philippe *Featherduster *Sultan Emmy and Max's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove *Emperor Kuzco *Pacha *Kronk *Chicha *Bucky the Squirrel *Matta *Rudy *Chaca *Tipo *Yupi Duchess' Adventures of Cinderella *Cinderella *Fairy Godmother *Prince Charming *Jaq *Gus *King *Grand Duke *Doorman *Bruno Duchess' Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Miss Kitty *Wylie Burp Emmy and Max Meet Shrek 2 *Queen Lillian *Puss in Boots *King Harold Duchess' Adventures of Tenchi Muyo in Love *Tenchi Masaki *Ryoko *Ayeka *Sasami *Ryo-Ohki *Nobuyuki Masaki *Washu *Mihoshi *Kiyone Lulu Caty Meets Lady and the Tramp *Lady *Tramp *Jock *Trusthy *Jim Dear *Darling *Jim Jr. *Tony *Joe *Scamp *Annette, Collette, and Danielle Duchess and Kimba's Adventures of The Jungle Book *Mowgli *Bagheera *Baloo *Colonel Hathi *Hathi Jr. *The Vultures *Shanti Duchess' Adventures of Aladdin *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Iago *The Magic Carpet *Sultan *Rajah Guest Stars: Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective *Shnookums *Meat Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid *Tracey (Pokemon) *Tracey's Venonat *Tracey's Marill *Tracey's Scyther *Lapras Duchess' Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Droopy Duchess' Adventures of An American Tail *Basil *Dawson *Toby Duchess' Adventures of Gay Purr-ee *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Meta Knight Duchess' Adventures of The Black Cauldron *Link *Zelda Duchess' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Taichi "Tai" Kamiya * Yamato "Matt" Ishida * Sora Takenouchi * Koshiro "Izzy" Izumi * Mimi Tachikawa * Joe Kido * Takeru "T.K." Takaishi * Kari Kamiya * Agumon - Greymon * Gabumon * Biyomon * Tentomon * Palmon * Gomamon * Patamon * Gatomon Duchess' Adventures of Rover Dangerfield * Bonkers D. Bobcat * Katy O' Kitty Duchess and Kimba's Adventures of The Jungle Book * Davis Motomiya * Yolei Inoue * Cody Hida * Ken Ichijoji * Veemon * Hawkmon * Armadillomon * Wormmon Duchess' Adventures of Aladdin * Dan Kuso * Dragonoid * Runo Misaki * Tigrerra * Marucho Marukura * Preyas * Julie Makimoto * Gorem * Shun Kazami * Skyress * Alice Gehabich * Alpha Hydranoid Duchess' Adventures of Quest for Camelot * Takato Matsuki * Rika Nonaka * Henry Wong * Jeri Kato * Kazu Shiota * Kenta Kitagawa * Suzie Wong * Ryō Akiyama * Guilmon * Terriermon * Renamon * Calumon * Impmon * Leomon * Guardromon * MarineAngemon * Lopmon * Cyberdramon Duchess' Adventures of Oliver & Company * Mario * Luigi * Toad * Yoshi One Time of Heroes: Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective *Olivia Flaversham *Hiram Flaversham *Mrs. Judson *Miss Kitty Mouse *Queen Moustoria Lulu Caty and the Aristocats *Scat Cat *Shun Gon *Hit Cat *Peppo *Billy Boss *Napoleon *Lafayette *Lulu's Squirtle *Abigail *Amelia *Uncle Waldo *Madame *Georges Hautecourt *Sentret *Eddie *Count *Mugsy *Bruno *Champ *Sparky *Queenie *Jose *Gigi Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH *Entei *Susu's Lugia *Nicodemus *The Great Owl *Inspector Jamal Emmy and Max Go on the Road to El Dorado *Tulio *Miguel *Chel *Bibo *Chief Tannabok *Altivo *Acolyte Duchess' Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Robyn Starling *Daddy Starling *Puggsy *Frankie Da Flea *The Patrolman *Tom's Owner *Moving Man Duchess' Adventures of An American Tail *Henri *Bridget *Honest John *Gussie Mausheimer Duchess' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *Wardrobe *Bimbettes *Stove Duchess' Adventures of Gay Purr-ee *Mewsette *Jaune-Tom *Robespierre Emmy and Max's Adventures of Teacher's Pet *Spot Helperman / Scott Leadready II *Scott Manly-Manning *Leonard Helperman *Mary Lou Helperman *Pretty Boy *Mr. Jolly *Ian Wazselwski *Principal Strickler Duchess' Adventures of The Black Cauldron *Taran *Princess Eilonwy *Fflewddur Fflam *Dallben *Hen Wen *King Eidilleg *Doli Duchess' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Flora *Fauna *Merryweather *King Stefan *Queen Leah *King Hubert Duchess' Adventures of Tenchi Muyo in Love *Achika Lulu Caty Meets Lady and the Tramp *Jirachi *Mr. Busy *Peg *Toughy *Bull *Boris *Dachsie *Pedro Duchess' Adventures of Rover Dangerfield *Connie *Danny *Cal *Raffles *Max *Duke *Lem and Clem *Rooster *Hen Duchess and Kimba's Adventures of The Jungle Book *Raskha *Rama *Akela *Winifred *Togetic Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *Melody *Tip *Dash Duchess' Adventures of Quest for Camelot *Kayley *Garrett *Devon and Cornwall *Juliana *King Arthur (Quest for Camelot) *Bladebeak *Lionel *Merlin (Quest for Camelot) *Ayden *Misty's Azurill Duchess' Adventures of Oliver & Company *Oliver *Dodger *Tito *Einstein *Francis *Rita *Fagin *Jenny Foxworth *Georgette Villains: *Dr. Drakken *Shego *Bagi *Janja *Cheezi *Chungu *Nne *Tano *Fat Cat *Ferdinand *Mepps *Mole *Wart *Snout *Delilah *Isis *Delilah's Delphox *Isis' Wigglytuff *DNAmy *Professor Ratigan *Fidget *Cat R. Waul *T.R. Chula Guest Stars: Duchess' Adventures of Gay Purr-ee * King Dedede * Escargoon * King Dedede's Blastoise * Escargoon's Gengar Duchess' Adventures of The Black Cauldron * Ganondorf Lulu Caty Meets Lady and the Tramp * Cassidy * Butch * Cassidy's Raticate Duchess' Adventures of Oliver & Company * Bowser * Bowser Jr. Villains in the series: Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid *Glut the Shark Emmy and Max's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove *Yzma Duchess' Adventures of Cinderella *Lady Tremaine *Anastasia Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine *Lucifer Emmy and Max Meet Shrek 2 *Prince Charming (Shrek) Lulu Caty Meets Lady and the Tramp *Aunt Sarah *Si and Am Duchess and Kimba's Adventure of The Jungle Book *Shere Khan *Kaa *King Louie Duchess' Adventures of Aladdin *Jafar *Razoul One Time of Villains: Lulu Caty and the Aristocats *Edgar Balthazar Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective *Ratigan's Henchmen *Felicia *Barmaid Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH *Jenner *Sullivan *Dragon the Cat Emmy and Max Meet Shrek *Lord Farquaad *Guards Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure *Claudia Furschtein *Klaus Furschtein *Sophie Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid *Ursula *Flotsam and Jetsam Emmy and Max Go on the Road to El Dorado *Tzekel-Kan *Hernán Cortés *Zaragoza Duchess' Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Aunt Figg *Lickboot *Dr. Applecheek *Captain Kiddie *Squawk *Straycatchers *Bulldog *Alley Cats Duchess' Adventures of An American Tail *Warren T. Rat *Digit *Moe Duchess' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *Gaston *Lefou *Monsieur D'Arque Duchess' Adventures of Gay Purr-ee *Meowrice *The Money Cats *Mme. Rubens-Chatte Emmy and Max's Adventures of Teacher's Pet *Dr. Ivan Krank Duchess' Adventures of The Black Cauldron *The Horned King *Creeper *Orddu *Orwen *Orgoch Duchess' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Maleficent *Diablo Emmy and Max Meet Shrek 2 *Fairy Godmother (Shrek) Duchess' Adventures of Tenchi Muyo in Love *Kain Lulu Caty Meets Lady and the Tramp *The Rat Duchess' Adventures of Rover Dangerfield *Rocky *Flaps the Elephant *Meenie, Miney, and Moe *Wolves Duchess' Adventures of Aladdin *Gazeem *Prince Achmed Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *Morgana *Undertow Duchess' Adventures of Quest for Camelot *Ruber *Griffin *Ruber's Army Duchess' Adventures of Oliver & Company *Roscoe and DeSoto *Bill Sykes Crossovers in the past: Heroes: *Mufasa *Sarabi *Sarafina *Torracat evolves to Incineroar - Lulu's husband, killed by Gaston Villains: *Scar *Shenzi *Banzai *Ed History: *''Aristocat Universe/History'' Alternate: *Lulu Caty x Pokemon x Sailor Moon S: The Movie *Kimba's Adventure of Bambi *Lulu Caty x Ranma 1/2 x Sailor Moon R: The Movie *Lulu Caty x Dinosaur King x Pokemon x Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *Ultraman x Godzilla in Ebirah, Horror of the Deep List Gallery: *''Aristocat Universe/Cast Gallery'' Poster Gallery: *''Aristocat Universe/Poster Gallery'' Artist Gallery: *''Aristocat Universe/Artist Gallery''